I'll never quit
by pratly2
Summary: Draco and Hermoine are head boy and girl.  Draco is a cutter, Hermoine finds out, she burns herself always had  and he finds out. And so ensues a romance.  Ooc D/H.  T for language and theme.  Warning: Cutting.
1. je ne sais pas

**An: This is my second story, my other one, Through the Struggles and the Tears, is about twilight, It's hard to get inspiration for it! While im not giving up on it, it wont be updated often. All I ask is that you guys do not expect too much out of this story! I go the inspo from my own personal story, writing this is more of an outlet, not an obligation I have, so please be patient with me! **

**Summary:Draco and Hermoine are head boy and girl. Draco is a cutter, Hermoine finds out, she burns herself(always had) and he finds out. And so ensues a romance. Ooc D/H. T for language and theme. Warning: Cutting.**

The boy stared blankly at the letter that the ministry had sent him. Draco's face fell for a few seconds before he picked it back up. He couldn't believe this. He had only been at school for a month! Now he would never see his mother or father again. Not like they were ever the parental type. They just beat him until he did what the wanted. But the thought of being alone was enough to send him to his knees. He took a few deep breaths and then walked quickly out of the great hall, hoping nobody noticed. As soon as the door closed he began running.

He didn't have any clue where he was going, until he caught sight of the portrait to the Head boy and girl suite. He ran to his bathroom and locked the door, not feeling the need to charm it. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy cried. He cried for himself, for his mother, for being alone, for not having anywhere to go, he just cried. Soon though, he realized he needed control. He knew he could handle anything. He could handle this. He just needed his blade.

His blade would push his tears asside and give him the right kind of edge to keep him going. He conjured up his knife and pressed it to his wrist. He had done this so many times before. His pale skin on his left arm was gone, and was replaced with soft pink scar tissue. His right arm was in better shape, and his legs had only a few scars. He paused for a moment, trying to think of a happier time. A time when he didn't have to mar his body just to feel good. He failed at that, because he had been cutting since he was about eight. When his parents starting beating him. He sighed, and dragged the blade across his wrists several times before feeling relieved.

Hermoine saw Draco leave the Great hall looking distraught. She said that she was off to do her homework in her room and she got up to follow him Her friends didn't care. Of course they didn't, why would they care about such a know it all like her. She pushed the thought out of her mind and walked as quickly as she could down the hall. She muttered the password, butterbeer, to the portrait and climbed inside.

She didn't see Draco but she heard him. He was crying harder than she had ever known possible. She couldn't believe it! _Malfoy has feelings?_ She thought as her eye caught the letter lying on the floor. She read it out loud to herself:

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_ We regret to inform you that your mother has been killed in a fight between a few death eaters involving your father. Your father is now in azkaban and will remain there for the rest of his life. You are to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, and over the summer of the remaining year. You will only be allowed to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays of your seventh year, unless you are given permission by the Headmaster. We will be watching you to make sure that you do not follow in your father's footsteps as a death eater. We expect great things of you boy, don't be like your father._

_Hope you are well, _

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

She was shocked. She knew that Lucius Malfoy could be cruel, but to be responsible for his own wives death? She couldn't believe anyone would do such a thing. She shook her head and set the letter back where she found it. She snuck over to Malfoy's bathroom and listened to him sob. She peeked through the keyhole and gasped.

There sat Malfoy, knife in hand cutting both of his wrists several times over and over again. She gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth. Luckily, he hadn't heard her. She saw how scarred his arms were, and wanted to be sick. He was almost just like her, only in a different way. She stared down at her arms, seeing the burn marks as she pulled her sleeves up. She didn't want to believe it.

She stood up and went to her bathroom. She plugged in her hair straightener and stepped into the shower. When she climbed out and dried herself off with her wand. The straightner was hot now. _Good_ she thought. _I deserve this. Nobody cares about me, and why should they. I should have just left Malfoy alone. God I'm such an idiot._

With that, she brought the hot object to her wrist.

**An: so what do you think? Please review it would be very much appreciated. I know it's a little dark but that's the point lol. Don't continue reading if it's triggering. Review! Xoxoxo I'll try and update soon.**

**Love, Meredith.**


	2. j'embrasse

**An: I know my chapters are usually short. I apologize! I don't have a lot of patience and get antsy wanting to post! And guess what! I got my first review (:**

**To: Time flies when you cry: ****Thanks for the review (: and I hope you are able to really quit. I've been trying for three years! Can you believe it? It's tough, but you just gotta do it for you and when you're ready. It is possible (:**

**Okay now for the disclaimer I left out in the first chapter… : Roses are red violets are blue I don't own harry potter and neither do you (unless you are jk rowling.)**

**Now for the nitty gritty (:**

Draco knew the Gryffindor girl had been watching him. He just didn't care. He was too far gone into himself for the night. He just wanted relief; he wanted to forget about his predicament. He cut eleven times on each arm and seven times on his right leg before he snapped out of his trance. He remembered seeing Granger's eyes through the key hole and sighed. He put his head in his hands before he cast a healing charm on his wounds and cleaned up his bathroom.

He went to his room and put on his robes before stepping into the conjoined living room he and Granger shared. He turned on the lamp by the couch and sat down. What was he going to do? She knew his dirty little secret. Would she tell? He wanted to cry, but he had no more tears left in him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the letter he haphazardly threw on the floor. He picked it up without rereading it and tossed it in the fire. That's when he first heard it.

At first he thought he was imagining it, but as he listened closer he realized it was coming from the girl's room. "Draco no!" and "Don't hurt anymore" and "Take me instead." What could she possibly be dreaming of? He decided to go into her room to see what was going on. He entered, and saw her lying on her bed in a tank top and shorts, blankets tossed on the floor. He threw a pillow at her and the noise ceased. He turned to leave but before he could he saw the marks.

They were almost invisible amongst the darkness, but they were there. They littered her arms and her legs leaving pink mushy scar tissue. She must not sleep with glamour on, Draco thought. He couldn't believe this. His head swarmed as he tried to grasp what was going on. Granger self injured too! He didn't know what to think. He knew anybody else would have been disgusted, but how could he be? That would only make him a hypocrite. He wasn't disgusted, just angry.

What could Granger possibly have to suffer from? She had loving parents, loyal friends, and impossibly good grades! She was just being selfish. She must be! Draco had terrible, abusive parents. His friends only used him to be on the good side with the dark lord, and his grades were less than average. His mom was dead and his dad was in Azkaban. How could her life story possibly compare to his? He couldn't comprehend, so he let his mind take over.

Hermione woke to Malfoy shaking her by the shoulders. She screamed, not knowing what was going on. Soon though, the previous nights events came flooding back to her. So he had seen her spying on him. She flinched from the pain of his shaking and he stopped. She looked down in shame and realized her scars were exposed. "You're not going to tell anybody about this are you Malfoy? I'll keep my mouth shut if you keep yours shut too." She pleaded.

"Oh my mouth is sealed. But you, however, are going to tell me how your life could possibly be as bad as mine." Malfoy said with defiance. So that's why he was shaking her. He was angry.

"Malfoy, I don't have to explain myself to you. This is my body this is my decision. Whether or not my life is as bad as yours, has nothing to do with this. I don't need to justify my actions. "

"Oh come on Granger. You've spiked my curiosity now."

"If you must know, Malfoy, I just needed a release. My parents split two years ago, my best friend use me to pass their classes. Dumbledore relies on me to give him information on Harry, and it's all just become too much. I started a year and a half ago, and it wasn't long before I found myself addicted. No Malfoy my father wasn't a death eater and never beat me, but seriously, you can't just come in here and tell me I have no reason to be unh-" and with that, Draco kissed her.

**An: so sorry I know its real short but I just want to go to bed and its late! I hope you guys enjoy it more than my mind is right now. I didn't want to end this chapter right here but I needed a cliff hanger to end it because it's 10 at night and I gots to get up early :( I'm sorry! Please don't be disappointed! Review please and I'll think about updating again very soon!**


	3. j'ai regrette

**An: Okay so I just had the urge to write this. It's longer than any chapter I've ever posted before lol. Not by much but it is a little. It went a little differently than I had planned out in my mind. Oh and I'm sorry for the language! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this (:!**

**A reply to: I've seen tears become fire: thanks for the reply (: and I'm really glad you like it! I don't really know where I'm going with this, it's kind of weird, but so am I lol! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Oh and a few q's do you think I should add a love scene? I'm thinking no. I will, but I won't get graphic. I think. I won't put any lemons in it though. I just don't know whether or not to do a love scene, like a bedroom scene hmmm. What do you guys think? (the next few chapters are going to be lovey dovey I think lol)**

_No, That didn't just happen. _Draco thought, as he pulled away from Hermione. Her face was frozen in shock. He looked down, and then stood. He needed to get out he needed his blade, he just kissed a mudblood for God sakes! _I'm not like my parents though. I won't be a slimy git like my father. _Even though his father was dead, Draco couldn't help the guilty feeling for sinning against his family's values. He wanted to be sick, he wanted to cut, but most of all he wanted her.

He turned around and walked out of the room without looking back. Why should he? He had just done the unimaginable, the unthinkable! He could never look her in the eyes again. In two seconds, he managed to destroy any sense of superiority he had over Granger.

"Draco wait!" _Did she just call me Draco?_

"Forget it Granger, just go back to your hot objects and don't bother me."

"Oh so I suppose you're going to be going back to your sharp objects then, aren't you?" She sighed and got off the bed.

"What difference does it make? It's not like you'd care anyways."

"Why do you have to be so blind?"

"I'm very observant, actually."

"Then why do you insist that I wouldn't care? You are hurting, suffering, being emotionally ripped apart inside, just like me. Who would I be if I didn't have some sort of empathy towards you?"

He kept walking. He didn't want to hear this. He just wanted to forget himself, get rid of all his pain. "Just fuck off you stupid mudblood!" He screamed, instantly regretting it the moment he saw tears forming in Hermione's eyes. He denied the fact he cared or the fact that he called her by her first name.

"Fine Draco. I tried. I was just being kind, trying to call a truce because we are so much more alike than we originally thought. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Because you hate me and I hate you. You know what? I wouldn't give two shits if you dropped dead right now Draco! You are the most insensitive, slimy, nasty, git that I have ever met! Go cut yourself up, just don't get the carpet dirty!" She screamed so loud that the walls shook. She ran back to her room, tears streaming down her face. She turned on her straightener and waited for the metal to heat up. She was too upset to feel any excitement about what she was about to do. All she could think about was that stupid kiss. Why had he done that? Why did he have to go and screw up all my feelings? She thought idly.

She pressed the metal to her shoulder, one of the few places left on her arms. She cringed for just a second, before falling in love with the feeling. Her shoulder burned, and her mind didn't. She could take a deep breath and forget about Draco's arms, about the kiss, about the fight, she just couldn't care anymore. She removed the object from her skin and pulled up her shirt to make another on her stomach. She had just picked put her straightener to her stomach when she heard a moan coming from Draco's room.

She got up and walked out of her room, in too much pain to pull down her shirt or put on her robes. She walked down the short hallway and knocked on Draco's door, getting no answer. She heard the moan again, he was in pain. She stood still outside of his bedroom door unsure of what she should do. He probably isn't in any serious trouble so she should just bug off. But she couldn't. She knew he was hurting, and even if he didn't want it, she was going to help him. Even if that meant losing to her addiction. She would be the one to free him.

She turned the knob on the door, surprised to find it unlocked and entered the room. She had never been in it before. It had a king size bed, no head board, with a silver bed spread and many green pillows. The walls were silver with green snakes lining them, and the Slytherin symbol on the wall above the bed. She stood for amount, sizing up the room until she heard Draco again. She braced herself, and headed to the bathroom door.

She peaked through the keyhole only to see Draco's back. She couldn't see what he was doing or how badly he had hurt himself, but she was worried. She couldn't tell why, but she was scared he would try to kill himself. "Alohomora," she muttered and the door opened for her. She slid silently into the large bathroom, and sat down next to Draco. The state he was in sent shivers down her spine. He had large gashes running the length of his wrist to his elbow. She wanted to scream but she knew she looked pretty bad herself.

"Draco…" she started.

"Hermione, don't bother. I don't want your sob story, or your apology. I just want to be left alone." He finally looked at her, gasping at the looks of the new wounds, and her revealed stomach. He wanted her, but he would never tell.

"I care about you Draco. I couldn't tell you why, but I want to help you, to make you better. If it's the last thing I do." She looked into his eyes to let him know she was serious.

"Hermione, don't. I don't want nor do I need your help. I was perfectly fine without you so just sod off!" He turned away and let a leftover tear slide down his cheek. He healed his wounds, the scars, of course, remaining. He turned to her and wanted to scream at her, but all her could do was fall deep down into her eyes.

"I believe it's my turn Draco." She brought her lips to his, and they both melted into the kiss. It was unbelievable, unlike anything either of them had ever felt. They loved it.

**An: okay review! Tell me what you think and answer my question!**


	4. Un faux pas

**An: so umm I'm so so so sorry for not updating this a lot sooner. I got so sidetracked, and everytime I thought about writing, something happened, I spilled something, got into a fight with my bf, or got distracted. But I knew I had to post this so here you go lol. Please don't hate me! It's not very good, because I had zero inspiration but please r&r:**

Draco's head screamed at him to stop. To back off and kick her out. But his heart wouldn't let him. He brought his hand to her cheek and kissed her passionately. He wanted her, he wanted all of her, but he knew that he shouldn't. Hermione's tongue danced around his lips and he pulled away. "Hermione…"

"I know Draco. You don't care about me. You just want a one night stand, we could never be together, blah, blah, blah. I just want to help you. And if giving into your physical needs, helps you then so be it." She turned away from him and a tear slipped out.

He grabbed her chin and pushed her face to his. He gave her a small kiss, and smiled weakly at her. "I wasn't stopping you because I don't care about you. Quite the opposite actually. In the last night, I've learned more, and felt more than I have in my entire life. I care about you. I want you to get better too. I don't want you to tear yourself up trying to fix the unfixable." He pointed to himself.

"Draco, you're ridiculous. I want to help you. I want to give you the life you never had before. I want to be something for you, because I can't be something for myself. Draco, I'm not asking for you to drop your Slytherin pretenses, just that you'd let me try!" He stared at her, wanting all of her.

"Hermione, I will. I will do just that for you, and more. I want to help you too. I want you to stop what you're doing as well. So I will help you." He grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the lips. This time, neither of them stopped it. Draco wrapped his hand behind her back and lifted her up. He led her to his large bed and laid her down. He kissed her some more before moving his mouth along her neck and jaw line. How he craved her so.

Hermione's hands fluttered to the hem of her tank top. She pushed it up and off her body, allowing Draco to continue. He pulled of his own clothes and they soon were both thick with raw desire. "Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to seem so terrible. She offered a silent nod and they continued.

Hermione awoke the next morning, only to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. Last night's events came flooding into her mind as she groaned and got up. Draco was still asleep. She gathered her clothes and walked back to her room. She was upset. Upset that she let it go that far. She was better than that, what had she been thinking! She turned on her beloved straightener and put her head in her hands. When would this cycle ever end?

She heard the beep and new it was ready. It called to her. It wanted her. Pulled her into its sick and twisted little games. She practically flung herself at it when she heard the noise. She smiled and closed her eyes. She brought the hot metal to her flesh and cringed. Her thoughts drifted from her mind until she was left only with pain. She knew it was sick and twisted to enjoy doing this to herself, but she also knew she'd never be able to stop, nor want to. She burned herself several times on her stomach before moving to her thighs.

She sighed, finally satisfied and put her tool down. She turned it off and went to her Gryffindor themed room. The red and gold bed was calling her name and she laid down on it. She fell asleep instantly, although her dreams kept waking her up. It wasn't long before she found herself staying awake and getting ready. She got dressed and went to the kitchen, running into the last person she wanted to see: Draco Malfoy.

**An: sorry I know kinda short but im no good at long! I had absolutely zero inspiration for this chapter! Also sorry about not replying to reviews, I just odn't have the patience right now lol. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. pas de nouveau

**An: So I know it's been a long time since I updated, and it'll probably be a long time before I update again, I just got in the mood to right, so here ya go! Lol!**

Draco stood in the kitchen leaning on the counter with his elbows, his head in his hands. A few silent tears slid down his cheek as last night's events replayed inside his mind. He couldn't stop blaming himself for what they did. Had he taken advantage of her? He couldn't remember if she had consented or not. He just wanted to die.

He didn't hear her enter the kitchen; he was too lost in his misery to notice anything. Draco just continued to cry. He felt an arm slip around his shoulders, and he welcomed the warmth. He turned into Hermione's chest and let her hold him. "Shhh," she whispered to him. Taking his hand, she led him into his room, and laid with him on the bed.

Hermione was shocked to see Draco in the same condition that she was in. She figured that he was going to be back to his old self once he got what he wanted. A few tears slid down her own cheek as she held him in her arms. She instantly regretted burning that night, or morning technically. She sighed, and rubbed his back lightly.

Since it was Sunday, they did not have to go to their classes, or even get out of Draco's bed, but Hermione knew she needed to go see Ron and Harry or they would suspect something was up. Finally, she got the courage to speak to him. "Draco, last night wasn't a mistake. I thought it was at first, but now I know. I have never cared for a man this deeply before, and I want you. I want to be with you, and if you don't want to be with me, or can't, then I understand. I have to go and see Ron and Harry, or else they might come looking for me. I promise I'll be back shortly." She kissed him on the forehead and left to go to her room.

She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, then went to her room to get clothes out of her dresser. She chose a soft pink long-sleeved blouse, and a pair of old blue jeans. She stepped into the shower, and for once she didn't have the urge to burn herself. It was a new feeling for her, and it made her smile, which was also new for her. She washed her body very slowly and stepped out of the shower.

She dried herself off, got dressed, and then went into her room to make her bed. When she was finished, she grabbed her backpack and put her books into it. She left her room and went to check on Draco, but when she got to his room, he wasn't there. She frowned, but figured he probably had just gone to talk to some of his friends. She glanced around his suite once more to be sure he wasn't there, and then left to head's room.

The hallways were very busy, and she wondered why. She stopped to ask Neville Longbottom, but he just ignored her. She was confused but she kept walking. She reached her destination, the library, and sat at a table. She pulled out her books and began her potions homework. It wasn't long before Ron and Harry came in looking for her.

"Hermione!" Harry practically screamed. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" She asked.

"The ferret jumped of the astronomy tower; he's in the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey isn't sure if she can fix him or not. God he's finally out of our lives, I can't believe it was that easy." Ron replied, laughing.

Hermione's heart sunk to the floor, and a brief flash of anger coursed her body. She reached a hand out and slapped Ron across the face. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE HAS GONE THROUGH, OR WHAT HE WILL CONTINUE TO GO THROUGH IF HE LIVES! HOW YOU COULD, YOU SAY SUCH A HORRIBLE THING! RONALD WEASLEY I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"

She grabbed her books, shoved them haphazardly into her bag, and ran out of the library. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she sprinted down the halls. She couldn't seem to go fast enough. She finally reached the hospital wing, and shoved her way through the crowd that had gathered in front of the door.

"Miss Granger," she heard Dumbledore say. "What do you think you are doing?" She just ignored him and pushed her way through the door. "Miss Granger, Students are not allowed in the hospital wing at this time unless there is an emergency. Is there an emergency Miss Granger?"

"Is there an emergency? You mean the fact that Draco tried to kill myself and it was all my fault doesn't count? Like Hell it doesn't! I'm going to stay here with him until he wakes up whether you like it or not!" She spit at him, a little surprised at her hostility.

"Miss Granger, how in the world could any of this be your fault? I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding so why don't you go back to your room and-"

"No!" She interrupted. "I am staying here with him, so he knows I'm not mad, so he knows it wasn't his fault." Tears spilled down her cheeks and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing. Dumbledore kneeled down and lifted her chin.

"Miss Granger, I want you to go talk to Madame Pompfrey, tell her I sent you. And I want you to explain everything. Don't lie to protect him, it will only hurt him more. He needs help, and if I'm not mistaken, Miss Granger, so do you." He grabbed her arm gently, and lifted the sleeve. She stopped sobbing, and looked up at him.

"How did you know?"

"Miss Granger, there is not a thing in this school that I do not know about. Draco's parents, his cutting, your burning, and the sex." Hermione blushed violently at the thought of Dumbledore knowing. He chuckled, not the least bit uncomfortable, many students had come to him for advice on this subject. "Please, do not blame yourself for this. I will have Madame Pompfrey care for you for a few days until you are declared mentally stable."

Hermione stood up and followed Dumbledore to Madame Pompfrey's office. On the way there, she caught sight of Draco's bloody, and mangled figure on one of the cots. She turned her head and threw up on the floor. Tears gushing out of her eyes, she fell to the ground once more, this time falling asleep from pure exhaustion.


	6. Comment t'apple tu?

**An: sooo I decided to update again tonight just because I keep getting the urge. It's been 44 days today for me without cutting, so I'm pretty damn proud, so this is my reward lol.(:**

Draco suddenly awoke. He did not know where he was, or whether or not he was dead. The walls were white, the floors were white and he lay in a white sheeted bed. He could not remember anything. He was in a ton of pain so he deduced that he must be in Hell.

Voice caught his attention. He tried to lift his head to see who was there, but he was paralyzed. From the voices, he figured out it was a girl and an old man. Nothing they said made any sense to him. Who was this boy they were talking about? Why were they talking about suck absurd topics? He continued to wonder, as the girl sobbed, and refused to leave.

The old man told the girl, whose name was Miss Granger; she could stay in the hospital wing, which must be where he is. They walked past his bed and he locked eyes with this mystery girl. Suddenly, he remembered being intimate with her. He couldn't remember her first name, or anything else about her, except they had shared the same bed recently.

He opened his mouth to speak, which seemed natural, but he could not remember how. He was confused, and frustrated. He closed his eyes and in an instant was asleep again

Hermione awoke the next morning, only to find herself in a different bed. She panicked, not knowing what time it was, or if she had overslept. She flew out of bed, only to have yesterday's events come flooding back to her. Her heart sank. She looked around for Draco's bed.

Shakily, she stood up, noticing she was in hospital gowns. Her breathing sped up and her heart started racing. It felt like her lungs were on fire. She stumbled a few steps before Madame Pompfrey spotted her awake. "Oh good, you're awake Hermione. I was hoping you could assist me in the care of Mister Malfoy?"

Hermione was shocked. She couldn't believe she was going to be allowed to help. It seemed almost like a trap. "Oh, of course." Was all she could stutter out before clothes were thrust into her hands.

"The bathroom is through my office, down a short hallway, and it is the first door on the right. All of your toiletries have been moved into the bathroom for you, aside from your straightener and razor, of course. I hope you see it fit. If you need anything, I'll be in my office."

Hermione practically ran to the bathroom. Her skin crawled, begging to be burned. She needed it. Why couldn't they see that? She couldn't breathe. The urge was worse than it had ever been before. She thought she would go insane! Finally she decided on cutting herself with her nails, it wouldn't be the same feeling but it would have to do.

As she is about to scratch herself, she hears Draco moan. She decides to shower quickly so that she can go to his side. She did a quick wash and rinse, and hopped out. She dried off and got dressed, and then brushed her teeth and hair. She was ready in record time.

She ran out of the bathroom and down the hall. When she exited the hall through Madame Pompfrey's office, she noticed a small group of people surrounding Draco. She crept closer, trying to make sense of what was going on. She decided that Draco must be awake.

First she heard Dumbledore, "Mister Malfoy, can you tell me what year it is?" She waited for Draco's reply but it never came.

She was confused until she heard Madame Pompfrey speak. "I'm afraid Mister Malfoy has suffered from amnesia. Also, I have done the best that I can, but he is paralyzed from the waist down."

Out of nowhere, Hermione heard a loud, horrid choking noise. Before she knew it, she was being grabbed and pinned to a bed. Her ears were ringing from the God awful sound, but it wouldn't stop. It wasn't long before she realized it was herself. She was sobbing, and shaking uncontrollably.

"How could this happen?" She screamed. "How could he do this to me? To us? Why couldn't he have come to me! Why couldn't he have just told me how he really felt about me." She got quiet. "He tried to kill himself and it's all my fault."

She looked up at the shocked faces of her professors, and something snapped inside her. She screamed, a blood curdling scream, and once again she was being held down. She thrashed against their arms but they wouldn't let up. She begged and pleaded them to let go of her, while they begged and pleaded for her to calm down. She was beyond all realms of reality. She just wanted to die.

From across the room, and awake Draco lay in his bed utterly confused. He wanted her to stop screaming. It was an awful sound. The older people held her down and tried to soothe her, but it wasn't working.

Suddenly, he was standing at the top of an extremely tall tower looking down. And then he jumped. The wind pushed him down quickly, closer and closer to the ground. Before he could slam into the ground he was ripped from his thoughts by an unfamiliar feeling rising in his throat.

"Hermione?"

**An: Ooh cliffy! lol**


End file.
